Hope For Him After All
by Kyra5972
Summary: Karofsky is sent to his grandmother's during the time he's expelled from McKinley and has a conversation with his cousin.


**Title:** Hope For Him After All

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them; if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** Karofsky is sent to his grandmother's during the time he's expelled from McKinley and has a conversation with his cousin.

**Pairings:** None.

**Spoilers:** BtVS – Sometime in S3, but no real spoilers. Glee – S2, up through Karofsky's expulsion, but that's about it.

**Warnings:** None.

**A/N:** I just couldn't help playing with the idea of Larry and Karofsky being related…

* * *

"What? You can't do this!"

"I can and I am, David," Paul Karofsky said as he looked at his son sternly. "Your behavior recently isn't something I can stand for. And your treatment of that boy, just for who he is, is unacceptable. You may not like him or his lifestyle, but that doesn't give you the right to threaten his life."

"But sending me to Grandma's?" Dave protested. "That's not fair! You're sending me to California and I won't even be able to enjoy it!"

"You're not supposed to enjoy it, David!" Paul exploded. "This is a punishment, not a vacation. I'm done talking about this, David. You're going, that's final. Now go pack."

Dave glared at his dad before turning and stomping out of the room and upstairs to his own, muttering angrily as he threw clothes into his duffel bag.

Dave was still in a foul mood the next afternoon as he stomped off the plane and into the LAX terminal. He made his way past the security checkpoints toward the baggage claim. He stood there scowling as the belt slowly moved the bags along, not even bothering to look around for his grandmother. Which was why he jumped when a strong hand landed on his shoulder.

"Whoa, chill, man."

"Larry?" Dave asked as he looked at the other teen.

Larry nodded and grinned at Dave. "Grandma asked me to pick you up so she could finish setting up the guest room for you," he said. "Plus, Sunnydale is two hours away; Grandma doesn't need to be making that drive at her age."

"Whatever," Dave said as he turned back to watch the bags passing on the baggage claim. "I hope she's not putting too much effort into getting a room ready for me, I won't be here long."

"Really?" Larry asked. "No one said anything about how long you were gonna be here."

Dave shrugged before stepping forward to grab his bag, pulling it up onto his shoulder. "We're taking the expulsion to the school board," he said as he started heading for the door. "I'll be back in school soon. And away from here."

"I thought Grandma said you got expelled 'cause you threatened to kill some kid?" Larry asked as they walked outside, across the crosswalk, and into the parking garage. "Do you really think they'll let you back in after something like that?"

Dave scoffs and shoots a smug look at his cousin. "There's no way the expulsion will stick," he said confidently. "No one heard me say it and really, who wouldn't believe my word over that of a fag? He deserved it."

One second Dave was walking through the parking lot and the next, he was shoved against the parking garage wall, staring at his cousin in shock. His very angry cousin.

"What the-?"

"Shut up!" Larry snapped as he shoved Dave against the wall once more. "You keep your homophobic comments to yourself or you won't be going home in one piece."

"What the hell is your problem, man?" Dave exclaimed as he tried and failed to get out of his cousin's hold.

"I'm gay," Larry stated bluntly. "And out. Everyone at school knows, Grandma knows. Hell, she tries to set me up with guys! So keep your homophobic bullshit to yourself. Or better yet, try leaving Narnia and admitting that _you're_ gay."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Dave said, shaking his head.

Larry snorted and shoved Dave against the wall once more before letting him go and stepping back. "Like I said; Narnia. You forget that I've been exactly where you are; closeted jock overcompensating with the homophobic attitude. I know the signs."

Larry turned and continued toward the car, Dave following a few seconds later. The rest of the walk was silent, as was the first few minutes of the drive back to Sunnydale.

"It's not that easy," Dave spoke up after they'd been on the road for about ten minutes, turning to look at Larry.

"I'm not saying it is," Larry replied. "But this bullying and death-threat shit has got to stop. I'm not saying you have to come out, but you need to stop the bullying and the homophobic shit. You'd be surprised how many people might actually kind of like you if you stop being an asshole. After I came out, I wasn't as angry all the time and I ended up being a bit nicer and now I actually have friends because of it. Not just people I'd bully others with, but actual friends. You could have that, too."

"Yeah, and get bullied myself," Dave scoffed. "No thanks."

"Look, it's your choice," Larry said. "Come out or don't, but stop living in denial and come to terms with your sexuality and stop taking it out on others. Seriously, just…stop fighting it. You'll be a lot happier once you have. You'll probably be here a couple weeks, at least, so just…think about it. Okay?"

Dave turned away from Larry to stare out the window and Larry sighed softly.

"Okay."

Larry turned to look at his cousin curiously, not sure if he'd actually heard him speak, but Dave was still staring out the window. "What?"

Dave turned to look at Larry for a moment. "Okay," he repeated softly. "I'll…think about it." And with that he turned to look back out the window.

Larry watched Dave for a few more seconds before turning his attention back to the highway, a small smile crossing his face. Maybe there was hope for his cousin after all…

**

* * *

**

Hope you all liked it! And I hope eeryone had a safe and happy New Year!

**~ Kyra**


End file.
